


The Witchhunt

by Star_Universe_360



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, No Incest, Thrall - Freeform, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, mortal, vampier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Universe_360/pseuds/Star_Universe_360
Summary: This story is set back in 1692 which is the time when the Salem witch trials start which is what this story is about mixed with the Undertale fandom soya.  .Some words may seem funny like I said this is set in 1692 and they did talk differently than us now.    *Warning some words might be wrong ALL my research is second hand*
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	1. Character list

Dream; Rêver; Vampire  
Nightmare; Macabre; vampire  
Ink; Encre; mortal  
Error; Fallacy; Vampire  
Killer; Tueur; werewolf  
Cross; Cruzar; mortal  
Horror; Horreur; vampire  
Dust; Poudre; Vampire  
Blue; Bleue; mortal  
Outer; Extérieure; mortal  
Fell; Abattre; mortal; soon to be Thrall  
Edge; Rand; Vampire  
Sci; Sci; mortal  
Reaper; Faucheuse; vampire  
Geno; Géno; mortal  
G; G; mortal  
Alter; Modifier; mortal; run away Thrall  
Lust; Luxure; mortal  
Fresh; Suave; mortal  
Paperjam; Jasper; vampire  
Stretch; téntoma; mortal  
Alter! papyrus; Vampire  
Star; Star; mage  
Shadow; Scáth; witch  
Faith; Faith; witch  
Peace; Peace; witch  
War; Cogadh; witch  
Depression; Dúlagar; witch


	2. Pair list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list of who's together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . I was really close to saying fuck it and making some poly relationships.

Rêver & Tueur  
Macabre & Cruzar  
Encre & Fallacy  
Horreur & Luxure  
Poudre & Bleue  
Extérieure & Sci  
Abattre & Rand  
Faucheuse & Géno  
G & Modifier  
Suave & Jasper  
A little Modifier & Croesus  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .Abattre and Rand are not related to, so are Modifier and Croesus.


	3. Chapter 1

"They're coming to receiveth us"

"Star time to wake up, " I hear Goody Toriel cut in within the blackness of sleepiness. I blink open my eyes and wait till the bookcase to the side of mine own sleep chamber comes into focus then I behold up, and over to see Goody Toriel standing in front of my closed bedroom do'r wearing an eggplant-color'd dress with iris color'd trim in the front that is vertical. Her corset was a lilac col'r while the strings of the corset we're an amethyst color'd and her sleeves we're periwinkle with ruffles at the end. I behold up into her garnet-r'd eyes. 

"Mistress Star t is time to receiveth up," Toriel proclaim'd once she notice mine own eyes wast ope. 

"Goody Toriel what hast I told you about calling me that?" I consult her. 

"Thy father hast informed me that calling you by thy title only, is extremely improper," Toriel informs me. I just sigh getting off mine own sleep chamber and walk out to the hallway with Toriel following me out. On mine own way to the bathroom, I pass portraits of mine own Grandparents and wondrous Grandparents. Once I reacheth the bathroom, I walked ov'r to the sink, which was a metal circle coming out the wall and had a pipe leading into a bucket, then Toriel picks up a pitcher of vinegar. I cup mine own hands and Goody Toriel pours out the clear cubiculo temperature liquid into them. I bend ov'r a dram and rub mine own face with the clear liquid. With mine own eyes closed, I hear Toriel walk ov'r to the armoire in here and listen as its door creaks ope. Then I hear her paw-like feet pad ov'r to me than the dripping of water on water. I put my hand out and felt a damp cloth being placed in mine own hand. I raise it up to my own face and rub t all ov'r to take off the vinegar. Once I feel that all the vinegar is off I ope mine own eyes and wait a minute f'r mine own eyes to adjust then I pick up a wash ball, walk ov'r to the bucket, that Toriel wet the cloth just minutes before, and dip it in. I walk back to the sink and rub it in mine own hands to lather t up then rub t on my own face then I put the wash balls down then I pick'd up the washcloth that I plopp'd to the side and rubbed off the soap. I walked back to mine own cubiculo this time not looking at the portraits, but mine own parent's closed bedroom do'r. I can still hear my mother's cries after father smack'd her 'round f'r a couple of minutes and walked off to the local tavern and trust me when I say t was not the first time he didst this. If I think hard enough I remember t starting when I turned 14. 

Mother and I were sitting next to the fireplace mother were embroidering on a light baby blue blanket, that looks so soft I could fall asleep with t, for mine own dram sibling that was to come any day. I was reading a book with a blood-r'd hardback mother who had gotten me for mine own birthday. When father slammed the front do'r ope filled with rage and walked ov'r to mother.

"Thee've been messing 'round with other men, haven't there?" mine own father says in a gruff piss'd off voice.

"I…….," ere mother could say aught father smack'd mother right in the face. I saw a fiery emotion enter mine own mother's eyes.

"Toire would thee prithee take Star to her bedroom, " mine own mother said forcefully with a dram venom leaking through.

Later that week mother gave birth to a stillborn baby knave, while mother was crying father just gave her a behold and went to the tavern. Father and mother never did explain what father saw that made him bethink that mother would cozen on him. Ever since then he has been drinking. He started off light but got harder when every time mother would giveth birth to a stillborn baby knave to the point whither they ceased trying altogether.

Once I got to mine own cubiculo I went over and stood in front of mine own baby blue nightgown. Once she took off mine own nightgown she searched through mine own armoire till she found a stone blue gown and pair'd t with a sage green corset with olive green strings that tied in the back.

"Mistress Arabella has asked to see thee f'r horseback riding," Toriel tells me as she tugs the stone blue gown, which doth feel like wool, ov'r mine own head.

"Send word to her that I'd love to" I inform her as she pulls on the olive green strings that tighten'd the corset until I feel like I'll passeth out. Then I walk ov'r to the vanity and sit down in the farthingale chair applying the white talc paste to mine own visage with a calcium bone. Then Mrs. Toriel arranges some poppy se'd oil in mine own hair and ties t back with a black ribbon. I stand up and walk ov'r to mine own bookshelf picking a booketh and sitting down on mine own sleep chamber waiting f'r mother to call f'r me.


End file.
